


Curse of Immortality

by Ndddd97



Series: Felannie Week Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Immortality, Non Canonical Immortal, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A painting brough him good memory... and a solemn one as well
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707229
Kudos: 23
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Curse of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> A late Felannie Fic for Felannie Week. Day 3: Curse
> 
> Enjoy!!

Faerghus National Museum, Fhirdiad, United Kingdom of Faerghus, 2020

“And this is the painting of the late Duke Fraldarius along with his wife, Duchess Fraldarius, who was once known as heiress to House Dominic…” As the educator explained to the tourists, attendees and the students who came to learn about the painting before them. After a long winding explanation of the history of the painting and the painter, they eventually moved onto the next exhibit for them to listen to and look at. As the group dispersed, stood a lone man wearing black hooded jacket with plain white shirt, ripped jeans and a backpack hung around his back. He approached the painting and stopped just in front of stachion as he held out his hand to touch the painting.

“You there!” Someone called out to him as he turned to look at the person yelling at him. A typical security guard, seen in many places, wearing his dark blue uniform as he glared at the lone man.

“No touching the painting!” The security guard reminded and did the “I’m watching you” gesture as he went to check on another exhibit to see if he caught a troublemaker. The lone man eyed on the security guard before returning his gaze to the painting, not the whole painting but one specific part of painting.

“Annette…” He spoke up as he gazed at the orange-haired woman with sapphire eyes wearing an elaborate gown with orange and white as its main color along with other and a crown on top of her head. The lone man stood there looking at the female figure named “Annette” in the psinting as he himself remembered that very day. The day, the painting was painted by Ignatz Victors with him and Annette as his model.

_“Hold still Felix. I can’t paint if you just keep moving” Ignatz reminded him and went back to painting as Felix was struggling with not standing, but the outfit in general._

_“Can you stop squirming, Felix? You are giving Ignatz a bad time here” Annette scolded him with her face being annoyed at him as Felix was having difficulty standing in a very elaborate duke outfit with ridiculous amount of gold ornament on it._

_“Why don’t you wear this outfit and see for yourself?!” He scowled at his beloved as he tried to stand up wearing the outfit. Eventually, he managed to stand properly and still for Ignatz to paint. Eventually, he finished the painting and showed the two as Annette looked at it in amazement and so did Felix, though his was more controlled amazement than hers._

_"Look at us, Felix!! We look so beautiful!!" She exclaimed with full happiness and amazement at the painting as Felix smiled warmly at his beloved wife._

_"We are. We are, my dear Annette" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they both gazed at the painting together._

As he smiled upon remembering that day, he would turn and walk away from the painting only for his smile to become a scowl upon learning of his 'curse'.

_"Are you kidding me!??!" Felix screamed at green-haired man pounding his fist onto the table almost knocking anything on it as the man opposite could only show regret on his face._

_"I apologize to tell you about your condition right now. I wish i could have told you sooner" The man apologized and resent his action deeply as Felix continued to look at him with full anger infuriated by this sudden news. He stood there, face full of anger, teeth gritting, fist clutching tightly as he continued to glare at the man._

_"Just tell me, Seteth" He asked him, still full of anger as the green-haired perked up from his seat._

_"How do i get rid of this 'condition'?!" He asked furiously as the man hung his head down and shook his head as tears starting to well up on his eyes._

_"I'm afraid there's no method to remove it. It's embedded into your blood forever" The man regrettably explained as Felix hung head down and tears started dripping down onto the cloth on the table._

_"I'm truly apologize, Felix" The man apologized one last time as Felix hung head and eventually sobbed and cried over the prospect of him living as an immortal man while his beloved will eventually die._

_After giving birth to their two children, Hanzel and Emilia, Felix staged his own fake death along with Seteth and other members of the church to conceal his curse from her and others. But his attachment was too strong for him to ignore, and soon he disguised himself as the knight and bodyguard to Annette. He stood guard and watched her cried and mourned for his death, forced to look after the two children without the presence of their father. It brought ache to his heart and his conscience as he continued to watch over her and watched her suffer. But over the following years, his beloved would eventually cope with his death and live out her life as a single mother to the two children, who would soon have children of their own._

_On the final day of her life, old and exhausted as she laid on her deathbed with her children, grandchildren, friends and others and him as well. He cursed at himself and his curse for not dying together with her. But even then with the missing presence of him, his beloved Annette would eventually find happiness and solace in her death._

_"Even if he's not there along with mother, father and others. I'm still happy that i was able to spend time with him and love him" With her final breath, she eventually passed away at the age of 97 as those attended mourning her death. After her funeral, Felix would abandon his knight duty and wandered aimlessly to find a new purpose on life._

As time went on, society improved, technology advanced, tradition changed and the new came once the old was gone, Felix lived multiple life under many names to conceal his identity and his curse from others. Eventually, he would wind up in this place he least expected to come, but eventually expected more that he was now.

"Look at that, Annie! She looked just like you!" Felix stopped in his track as he perked up after hearing the name 'Annie'.

"She does, doesn't she? Maybe she's my ancestor" Hearing the all too familiar voice, he turned around and froze before what he saw. His beloved Annette was there, in flesh and blood just as he remembered. Orange hair, those sapphire eyes and that always cheery face, it was as if she never died that day and instead lived an immortal life just like him. As he continued to gaze at her, she noticed him and whispered to the creamy-haired girl next to her. He flinched and started looking at the random painting on the wall so that they wouldn't think him as a creep. Felix took a glance and saw Annette walking towards him as he turned back quickly at the painting.

"Have we met before?" She asked with a curious face on her as Felix turned to look at her with his auburn eyes to meet her sapphire eyes, all the while having his hood on.

"I don't believe we have met before" He answered in monotone as he looked back at the painting, and did not realize the painting he was looking at was depicting their wedding moment, after the ceremony.

"They are seem happy to be together, aren't they?" She said with a bright smile on her looking at the painting as he too smiled remembering the moment back then.

"I'm Annette. What's yours?" He turned sharply to her after hearing her introduce herself and ask for his name.

"Felix. Felix's my name" He introduced himself as he pulled down revealing his face and his kinda messy hair with ponytail.

"It's nice to meet you, Felix. How about we go to other exhibit with my friends here?" She kindly offered as he responded simply by nodding.

"Let's go already" She grabbed his hand and excitedly dragged him over to her friends as he almost stumbled but quickly catch up to her. She soon introduced them to him as they along with him went to see various exhibit that the museum had to offer. All the while, Felix was happy that he was able to rekindle his moments with his beloved again, but worried about the hardships to come.


End file.
